Halloween Memories
by Capital
Summary: Goren remembers a particular Halloween.


A touching little story. I hope you enjoy it.

Eames was rearranging the pictures and penholders when Goren strolled in at eight o'clock. "New picture?" he asked. She picked up the frame and showed him the latest picture of her nephew. "He's a cute little guy. What's he wearing?" "He's wearing his Halloween costume, he's a pumpkin," she replied. Goren just shook his head. He couldn't fathom why anyone would dress an infant in a pumpkin suit. "Isn't he a little young to be eating candy?" Goren grinned. Eames just sighed, "for your information, I bought that outfit for him. I thought it would be cute to dress him up for his first Halloween. My sister thought so too. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun. I guess I'm not into Halloween like some," he replied. Eames continued, "my sister has always been a big fan of Halloween. When we were kids, she would start planning our costumes in September. By the time she twelve, she was making costumes for the kids she babysat. Made thirty bucks one year. Don't you remember when you were a kid how much fun it was to go out and load up on candy? I have fond memories of those days." Eames remarked. His silence spoke volumes. "Way to go Alex. You really put your foot in it this time," she thought. She abruptly changed the subject, asking for the file of crime scene photos. "I'm going for coffee, want some?" he asked. "No thanks," she answered. She cursed herself. "Great, no one started the coffee," he mumbled. While he waited for it to brew, he tried to recall if he ever enjoyed Halloween. He remembered dressing up as a pirate once. His mother made the costume if he remembered correctly. That was before... And one year he and Tommy Hawks dressed as The Lone Ranger and Tonto. The two boys watched reruns of The Lone Ranger on Saturday morning and came up with the idea. Of course Bobby had insisted on being The Lone Ranger. He remembered Tommy's mother helping him with his costume. Tommy's mom was a nurse. She understood. Tommy's mom would let her son play with him, when others wouldn't. Mr. Hawks would take the boys door to door for their treats. No one ever knocked on the Goren's door. No one wanted to go to the "Crazy Lady's" house. Rumors about his mother were always circulating among his classmates. On Halloween, the rumors became more twisted and bizarre. Later on at night, Bobby would hear the muffled voices of the older kids daring each other to run up to the "Crazy Lady's" porch.

The summer Bobby turned nine, Tommy's family moved to Buffalo. He remembered how he cried as he watched the moving van pull away from the curb. He also remembered his dad telling him, "big boys don't cry" then yelling at his mother for raising a sissy. When Halloween rolled around that fall, Bobby had no interest in trick or treating. His mom was away, his dad was too busy or didn't care, and everyone else on his street ignored him. He knew he would not trick or treat this year, perhaps never again. While all his classmates were running home on Halloween to dress up, Bobby headed for the library. In the library he could escape the confusion of his home and enter a world of order. "Good afternoon Robert. I'm surprised to see you. I thought you'd be rushing home to get ready for tonight," said the librarian. "No ma'am. I...have a, uh, book report to do for school," Bobby lied. The aroma of coffee brought Goren back to the present. He poured a cup and walked slowly back to his desk. He smiled in spite of himself at the memory.

"Popcorn balls," he said. "Excuse me?" Eames said looking up from the file. "Popcorn balls. I remember popcorn balls. Green and orange ones," he answered. "You actually liked those things? Those were the first to hit the trash when we got home," she replied. He sat with his chin in his hand and said, "when I was nine, my best friend Tommy moved away and I didn't have anyone else to go out with on Halloween. I went to the library instead. God, I haven't thought about that night in years. How pathetic was that? Imagine a nine-year-old boy sitting in the library on Halloween night. Anyway, I sat there until the library closed and as I was leaving, Miss Hudson, the librarian handed me a little white sack. When I looked in the bag, there were two popcorn balls, a green one and an orange one. "Happy Halloween, Robert," she said as she gave me a hug. I remember how happy that made me feel. Popcorn balls and a hug. A simple little thing like that made me so happy." He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Bobby...that's a nice memory," Eames said softly. "Yes, yes it is," he replied. "Thank you Miss Hudson, and Happy Halloween," he whispered to himself.


End file.
